1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to backlight driving systems, and particularly to a backlight driving system to drive a plurality of lamp groups.
2. Description of Related Art
In large liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, such as LCD TVs, a plurality of lamps are configured for luminance of the LCD panels. Traditionally, the lamps are divided into a plurality of groups to function alternately, and a plurality of pulse width modulate (PWM) controllers are utilized to control the groups. Thus, a synchronization circuit must be further employed to synchronize phases and frequencies of the PWM controllers.